Puppy Love
by Kawaii-Chan789
Summary: When Roxas buys himself a puppy, Axel feels nothing but happiness for his best friend. But when Roxas begins to spend a little too much time with his puppy, Axel finally realizes something has to change between them. Oneshot AkuRoku


Well, I wanted to write another Larxel one-shot. Instead, my loving muse, Aurora, decided she wanted me to write an AkuRoku. So here we are… I'm not even much of a fan of yaoi…

This lovely little one-shot has quite the story behind its adventure to the site… It was my plan to have it up by the 19th…of AUGUST. I almost had it finished for the due date, but then Aurora decided to give me Writer's Block. For over a month. Ah, how she loves me… Then, I'm thinking it happened about a week and a half ago, I finished it!!!! So yay, the 30th was to be the day! Then I got sick. For over a week. And for a healthy little girl like me, it takes a lot out of you… But now, through all the roadblocks of stress from sickness, school, and family, I bring you fanfiction!!!! So sorry for rambling, hope you enjoy!!!!

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Puppy Love_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-flashback…-_

"_Hey, Roxas, where ya been all day?" Axel asked._

"_Axel! Guess What I did today!!!!" Roxas replied while bouncing, trying to look the redhead in the eye._

"_I'm not guessing. I asked first, so you answer. And _please _stop jumping around like a five year old on a sugar high. It's scaring me."_

"_Okay, you win…" The blond sighed, disappointed until he remembered why he had even bothered to find his best friend in the first place. "I GOT A PUPPY!"_

"_A _puppy_?" Axel asked, dumbfounded. How'd you manage _that_ with the Superior?"_

"_He said he didn't care as long as I take good care of it and it doesn't interfere with anyone's work."_

"_Lucky you. Demyx tried to keep a rabbit once, but Xemnas got mad one day and got rid of it. No one even bothered with animals after that, seeing what happened to Demyx- he was crushed for months."_

"_Wooow. Well, it would be like him to turn his back, and it would just hop away… then crap all over something. He can be like that sometimes. Superior trusts me more."_

"_You're probably right, Roxas. Nobody ever bothered to ask about what happened. We didn't want to see Demyx get all emotional. No feelings my ass…"_

"_Yeah, Demyx is the definition of emotional… Anyway, who cares?! I GOT A PUPPY!!!! He's sooooooo cute! A Golden Retriever! I named him 'Hikaru', 'cause light is my element, and he has a very light colored coat."_

"_Clever." Axel smiled. "Good for you, Roxas. I'm happy for you. You've been acting too emo lately…"_

"……_You think so?"_

"_Aw, don't worry about it. I've got work to do, so why don't you go play with him? I'm sure he misses you."_

"_Yeah, I'm sure he does… Well, see ya later Axel!"_

_-_

-end flashback…-

-

"Ever since that day, I spend less and less time with him." Axel sighed.

Larxene laughed. "You came to _me_ for help with that?" After a few seconds of thought and sadistic giggling, she continued. "Why?"

"…It was either you, Marluxia, or Demyx. Marluxia's away on a mission and Demyx… is Demyx."

"…Is it really _that_ hard to figure it out?"

"I just don't wanna do anything stupid."

"Just tell him how it is. If he doesn't like it, fine, he's not worth it."

"But… but I just don't wanna lose him, Larxene…"

"Don't be ridiculous. You're all that boy's got. No stupid dog is gonna change that."

"R-really Larxene…? Axel stuttered, his cheek color soon rivaling that of his hair.

"You really _are_ stupid. He's almost always following you around, what else could it mean? I dunno what that puppy's got that would keep him away from you like this, but I'm sure you could snap him out of it with minimal effort."

"Yeah…yeah, it'll all work out! Thanks Larxene!" With newfound courage, Axel stood up and opened a portal.

"…Whatever. Just don't expect me to _ever _do this again. Now get out."

-

"ROXAS! ROX-_AS! _Roxas? Dammit, you gotta be in here! I've looked everywhere… C'mon… I just wanna talk…" Axel sighed, desperately searching though his mind for one place he had not yet checked, his voice echoing through the large library. Nothing came. Defeated, he sat down, leaning up against the wall. He sighed once again, and a book fell on his head. "Even the library's against me…" He mumbled, bringing his knees up and wrapping his arms around them.

"Where'd I drop that bo- Axel?!" In a state of shock, Roxas dropped the rest of his books, most of them hitting the redhead.

"What is it _now_?" Axel asked, rubbing his head and looking up. "Whoa… Roxas. Uh… hey…" He added meekly.

"Hi Axel… sorry 'bout that. I… I'll j-just..." Roxas stuttered in the same tone Axel had just spoken in.

"I don't mind. But… could we talk we talk for a minute? I've been looking for ya…"

"Oh, of course!" He said happily, but his tone soon softened again. "I've wanted to for a while to…" Pushing the fallen books out of his way, Roxas plopped down next to Axel.

"So, uh… how's Hikaru doing?"

"I… I gave him to a family in Twilight Town."

"What? Why?! He made you so happy, Roxas!"

"He did, but… if didn't take long for me to figure out he wasn't really what I wanted."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's all right. He'll be happier there."

"I really wanted to meet him, too…"

"Mmmm… sorry…"

"Hey, it's fine. As long as you're happy."

"But… But that's just if Axel! I'm still not…" Tears began to fall down Roxas' cheeks, and he began to fill with embarrassment.

"Then what will make you happy?"

"I can't say…"

"Tell me, Roxas! I can't let you live like this!"

"No, it's… it's wrong… I… I don't want to ruin what we have…"

Axel moved so he could stare the blond straight in the eye. "JUST TELL ME, ROXAS! I don't care how right or wrong it is! _Nothing_ can ruin us, NOTHING! We've been through so much, and always shared everything with each other… ever since we first met. …Please Roxas, I'll do anything, give anything… just… just be happy, Roxas, please…"

"I… I feel… can I just ask you one thing, Axel?"

"Sure, Roxas."

"What… what feelings do you have for me?"

"Huh…? I don't get it, Roxas."

"Yeah you do. Don't think you can fool me. I know when you're lying."

"Eh… you got me there…" Axel sighed. What _did_ he feel for Roxas? Did it even matter? They were best friends, and that was everything, right? Oh, who cared? He knew what Roxas wanted, so he couldn't help but want it for himself. "I… Oh, I'm now good with this stuff, Rox…"

"Ye-yeah, I know…" They both chuckled nervously. "No one is…"

"I… It's just… I… mmmm…"

"Huh? What's the matter, Ax?"

"DAMMIT!" Axel smashed his lips up against Roxas' and slowly pulled away. "Who cares if it's wrong, Roxas? We're Nobodies. We don't even have the right to live."

"A…Axel… I just feel so bad… and stupid… Getting a pet, avoiding you… thinking that would change things… It… it feels wrong! I… I dunno… I can't do this…" Roxas stared down at the floor, attempting to hide the now freely falling tears.

Axel fell into a few seconds of deep thought.

"A… Ax? Why are you looking at me like that…?"

Returning from his thoughts, Axel tackled Roxas, pinning the boy to the floor. He licked Roxas' lip. "Looks like we'll have to stay here until it feels right, then."

Roxas' eyes widened with fear. "Wh… What're you… y-you're not going to…"

"Roxas, I'm serious. I just… I just want this to feel right to you." Axel's voice softened with every word. "Because… I don't really know… I just want you to be happy, I guess. And at the same time, I want to be happy too, and this is the only way to achieve that. …But I don't know, I'm probably just being selfish. I'm sorry… I didn't mean to put you through all this because of my petty desires."

Roxas' fear quickly turned to shock as Axel spoke. He had no idea the redhead was capable of acting in such a manner. Hell, he wasn't even sure _he _knew what 'petty' meant. He watched as emotions flickered through Axel's jade green eyes, emotions that he never even fathomed could come to the pyro, emotions they weren't even supposed to be capable of…

Roxas flinched as something dropped onto his face. Something wet. Axel… he wasn't… crying, was he? …That was it. That was all Roxas could take. His desire slowly began to take over, his guilt and self-pity melting away. New feelings made their way inside of him. He didn't care for anyone or anything else, just Axel. Axel was safe and happy (well, soon to be anyway), and nothing else mattered. He had no idea where any of this had come from, how feelings could change so drastically, so quickly, but he didn't care. They felt a bit… weird, but they also felt… good, refreshing. It was just what his tattered soul needed, and , for the first time in his nonexistent life, he felt truly alive. All of this… was Axel experiencing it, too? He wondered, but only for a moment. The answer was all too obvious to him- yes.

"Hey, Roxas? You still there?" Axel asked softly, gently shaking the blond.

"Huh?"

"…I lost ya there for a minute! You all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine… heh, sorry… just got lost in thought."

"Hey, don't worry about it. As long as you're all right."

Roxas now took the time to realize Axel had set him free, and the pyro was now sitting up against the wall once again. He smiled, got up, and moved toward Axel, who pulled the boy into his lap.

Roxas found himself quite uncomfortable. "A-Axel… this… it's too awkward…" He squirmed, attempting to free himself, but failed to be released from Axel's tight embrace.

"No, Roxas… I won't let you go. I_ can't_ let you go. Not now, not ever."

"A…Axel…" Roxas slowly calmed down, shifting back into Axel's lap. "I… I'm sorry…" He whispered, at a loss for other words.

"Hey, it's fine. You really think I expected you to be good with this?" Axel said. He couldn't help but laugh a little. "Give it time, Roxas. We'll make this work."

"If that's what you say Axel, then yes! …Yeah, we'll make this work!" With a newfound, child-like confidence and faith in the redhead, Roxas curled up deeper into Axel's lap and slowly dozed off.

-

-

-


End file.
